Yutaka's Love Life: In my Heart
by konakona29
Summary: Yutaka needs to find out her feelings for Minami, will those feelings blossom into love, or will she find another guy?
1. Chapter 1

Yutaka, Yutaka Kobayakawa. Thats my name, I live with my otaku cousin Konata Izumi, and her father. I just got here a couple of months ago, and I go to my cousins school, she has a lot of friends... Oh, don't get confused, I am not a depressed little girl in a corner of a room, but... the little part is right. I am small, I have pinkish hair, but its like a dark pink mixed with red, wait no its... well... its hard to explain. Its my first year of high school, and so far things are going great... But, I am afraid of my feelings, how I feel about one of my friends Minami. She is SOOOO pretty! I love her so much! Yet, thats the problem, which way do I love her? As a friend or, more than that..

Thinking this, I am in my room, on my bed, just dreaming up how far my relationship with Minami will go.

"Yutaka, breakfast is ready!" Konata yelled even though she was standing RIGHT NEXT TO MY EAR!

"Sheesh Onee-chan, I am right next to you, and I am young so my hearing is perfectly fine...for now.." I said shyly to her. I looked at the time 7:36. So I went down the stairs and I- ITS 7:36, I MUST HAVE BEEN THINKING TOOO MUCH! I slipped on the staircase and was sent tumbling down until I plopped on the floor. "Owwwww, that hurt, I am such a klutz" I thought aloud, Konata's dad heard me shriek and came rushing down as he was sent flying down the stairs too.

" WAAAAAAAAAH! Yutaka, look out abov-" He shouted, then he was on the floor, legs spread out like he joined the girls gymnastics team! " Sojiro Oji, are you okay?" I asked.

" Dont worry about him, the old mans fine" Konata said with her cat face smirk at the dining table. Oji looked at Konata, a flood of tears going down his face.

"KONATA YOU ARE SO MEAN TO YOUR OWN DADDY" He said emotionally, he got up and ran outside, still in his robe. I sweat dropped and went upstairs to get ready. I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower. The cold water sprayed my skin and I wondered how I felt about Minami.

_I always get excited around her, but maybe I just like having fun with her. My heart beats rapidly around her and I cling to her a lot. When I'm sick, I love it when my friends check on me, but when Minami is the first to go in, I feel like I get better instantly. AAAHHH WHAT AM I FEELING!_

I got out the shower and dressed in my uniform. It's the winter now so my uniform is mostly white with pink on the sleeves, collar skirt and a yellow tie. Downstairs i went and ate my breakfast, most of it was gone, and I noticed Konata patting her tummy then burping. I think I know what happened. I put on my jacket, shoes and ran out with my bag. "I'll be leaving now, One-chan!". I ran for it. It was 7:42, I have time!

I ran avoided poles and almost got beyond the gate until, I had a hug with this boy in my class. His name is Sora Takeuchi. "Oh, Yutaka, I didn't know you liked me so much that you would randomly hug me" He exclaimed with a cute smile he had.

"Oh Takeuchi-san, I am so sorry, I did not see where I was running, and I wasn't hugging you, I just bumped into you" I said quickly bowing my head embarrassed. His friends were behind him chuckling saying how Takeuchi has so many girls with crushes on him. I certainly don't, I mean I barely know him.

I excused myself from the situation and walked inside to my classroom. I sat at my desk and saw Patricia Martin, one of my friends. I didn't see her face because when I looked up, I saw this school uniform mountain in my face. "Hi Yutaka! You look tired, did you run here cuz' you thought you were late? It's actually only 7:19, the teacher won't come for a while". With every word her she moved a little and her mountain moved along with her.

"Yeah Patricia, you're right. I guess I set my clock incorrectly." I mumbled laughing a little. When I saw Minami Iwasaki walk in. I jumped out of my seat and ran up to her. We started talking about stuff while we walked over to our desks. Minami looked at Patricia and when Hiyori Tamura walked up she patted her chest. I wonder why?

"Patricia, Minami, Yutaka, how about after school we go to the mall today and buy clothes?" Hiyori exclaimed. We all agreed, I know that we will have fun!

**AFTER SCHOOL...**

We walked in our uniforms to the mall a couple of blocks away from the school, I saw a couple of upperclassman looking at Patty, Hiyori and Minami. A lot probably have crushes on them, they are really pretty. They asked if we wanted a ride, but they didn't pay any attention to me. I'm so small they probably thought I was still in elementary. My friends declined and we all ran. When we got there, I stopped and my heart was beating really fast, I couldn't breathe normally and I was falling. Luckily Minami caught me and I was glad that it was her. We walked over to a bench and Patty and Hiyori got us some drinks. I opened my orange soda can and it fizzed and sprayed my clothes. SO embarrassing!

"Aww, my school uniform is orange now!" I said, "what a bad day for me".

"Yutaka-chan, we can go to my house and give you some clothes. I live near by!" Patty said her eyes were sparkling. We reached her house and she opened the door, all we saw was pure otaku-ness.

"Patty-chan, your house is..." Minami said sweat dropping.

"I know Minami, its amazing right!" she shouted, spinned around, and hopped onto her couch. "Well, come on, make yourselves at home!" I went over and she got up to her room. She brought back some old clothes of hers. A baggy house shirt and pants that seemed like she used it ages ago because of its ripped up fashion. Minami and Hiyori looked at eachother and Patty just smiled holding it up. "You can go change in my room" Patty said. I changes and it was very big on me but not so big that it was sinking down. We talked, watched tv and we saw her collection of manga. I looked at the book shelf and opened a book with two girls blushing on the cover holding hands.

"Wow, these girls look like they are best friends" I said smiling.

"Its more... than friends" Hiyori mumbled coughing under each word. I opened the book and started reading. Then I got to page 32 and saw something I shoudn't have. "AHHHH! Patty, what kind of book do you like?!" I shouted, my face a bright red as the book flopped out of my hands. At 5:30 I left and started walking home. I saw Takeuchi-kun walking as we met up at the corners.

_Why do I run into him now! This boy is so embarrassing when I talk to him!_

"Yutaka-chan, are you following me?" He said with a smirk that showed a little pointy tooth he had. I had to admit, it was kind of cute.

"Oh, Takeuchi-kun, no I wasn't following you!" I quickly said looking at my feet. Man, I can't seem to be away from him today.

"Ummm.. I wanted to ask if you'd like to go on a date tomorrow. So,.. will you?" He asked blushing and rubbing the back of his head. _Lets see, today is Friday, so tomorrow would be fine I guess. _

"Well, sure, I'd love that!" I shouted my face red, this time, I looked at his face, he smiled.

"So tomorrow at 4:30, is that fine?" Takeuchi-kun asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Great, Takeuchi-kun, I will see you tomorrow!"

" Oh, you could call me Sora!" He shouted while walking backwards away. _KYAAA I CANT WAIT! I can feel this decision was right, in my heart._

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**


	2. Yutaka's Love Life: Chap 2: Doki Doki

_Okay people, I just learn something about having italics at the top if I did this wrong just tell me! Oh yeah, I want you to know I OWN NOTHING, NADA, ZIP, ZERO, except Takeuchi-kun. I hope he cute in your minds as he is is mine! :3_

Sora-kun… Sora…. kun? I wonder where we will be going tomorrow? Wait, he didn't tell me where we should meet! Urghhh. Does he know where I live? WHAT IF HE'S A STALKER!?

I can call him, I got his number for a project we did a few weeks ago. Okay, contacts,…. Takeuchi… NO Sora!

"Hey, Yutaka-chan?"

"Hi Take- Sora-kun! I wanted to know if you wanted to meet some place, or is there any specific type of clothing I should wear like sneakers or if-"

"Yutaka, just go dressed as you would like, and meet me downtown in the park tomorrow. Does that answer all your questions?" He said sweetly.

"Yes, thanks. I just needed to say, I am really happy about this. See you later!"

"Okay, bye". I sighed happily and finished my homework. I walked to the closet and tried on some clothes to wear tomorrow. A pink skirt with a watermelon green tank top? A yellow dress thats knee length? Shorts and this Cardcaptor Sakura shir- this is Onee- chans, so why is it in my room?

I went with the pink skirt and green tank top. I found a sweater to match and laid it on my desk. Oji was peeking into my room and saw me laying out my clothes and bag and other things.

"Is my Yutaka going somewhere tomorrow?" He asked suspiciously. I jumped back and I saw his eyes focus on the skirt.

"YOU ARE GOING SOMEWHERE ARENT YOU?" He yelled as I started backing up and hiding before I fell down looked back at him.

"I'm going on a date with a boy from class!" I shouted with my face cherry red. I looked up and saw his face get pale, and he just uttered " Nani" in a playful voice like I was kidding.

"I'm not joking, its true Sojiro Oji." I said proudly. This time he wasn't joking either. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his face became white and he yelled "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN NIIIIII!" and just fainted on the floor. Konata poked her head out and said "So you got a date ehhh?" she smiled and said, get to bed early kid if you wanna have energy for that date of yours!". I nodded and went to the bathroom. Shower or bath?

Baths are fun. I turned on the water and took of my clothes. I smiled at the thought that this was one of my friends clothes, but it'd be much better as Minami's.

Taking a bath helped me clear my thoughts. I soaked in the warm water until Konata came in. I asked her earlier to help wash my hair and she did so. I rinsed my hair and she shampooed and conditioned it.

"Ya know Yutaka, you have progressed more then me. I've only gotten up to video game dating status. It great for ya, I'm proud." Konata smiled as she said this only to be interrupted with her phone ringing. She excused herself and left. Onee-chan sounded like her dad when she said this. They are a lot alike after all. I finished my shower and went to eat downstairs.

**SORA's P.O.V:**

Yutaka is so nice, but is she my type? I have to say, my friends talked me into asking her out on a date, but I am glad I did. They figured out that I have an unsure crush on Yutaka when they saw me blushing when I saw her.

I know, embarrassing right? But I got to know her during a science project and it was fun. I just hope all goes well…

Tomorrow I know where I am going to take her. It'll be a blast! I know she will love it, maybe me too….AHH I FEEL SO WEIRD! I have to pick out some clothes. Cool, collected, friendly, not exactly a bad boy but not so much of a good boy.

I chose some shorts with a black tube top (not a girly one -.-).

"Mom, I'm going out tomorrow" I yelled from the staircase.

"Where, a date!?"She asked her eyes shining and hands clasped together.

"Ye-"

"I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! We have to get you ready. Oh I've saved up your fathers old tux, you can wear on your date, you'll look so sharp!" She yelled right in my ear.

"Mom, its not a fancy date, I wanna have fun and be free with her. Not be bored and restricted in a tux!"

"Well, where are you going anyways?"

"How about I tell you that when I go?" I said annoyed. She left me alone and watched her soap opera so all was good. I took a shower and I felt so refreshed. I washed my short brown hair and put on my sleeping clothes. I looked in the mirror and smiled.

"I look good" I said my pointy tooth peaking out.

_I wonder if she thinks I'm handsome…. What if she doesn't like my pointy tooth? Why did she accept my invitation? Does she like me?_

I hoped that she really likes me and my pointy tooth. I really wouldn't be able to stand her being with anyone else if my feelings are true.

I laid in my bed thinking about tomorrow. The night better go by fast or else I won't sleep. I just want to have fun… with her…..

**Yutaka's POV The Next Afternoon**

"Yutaka, Yutaka, YUTAKA- CHAAAANNN!" I looked up and saw my big sister, not Konata but Yui.

Her face was red and she was smiling a lot, her arms were swinging around and she flopped onto my bed. Yui-nee-san was drunk.

"Onee-san, don't you think its kinda early in the day for you to be drunk?" I asked worried.

"Yutaka,… I am not…. not.. not..drunk!" She yelled. "I just, went to have a drink, or….two…. maybe three….. or eight….."

"ONEE-SAN!" I screamed getting up from my chair. "Why, did you go? Were you sad or something, disappointed?"

"My husband…c-ccc-c canceled he couldn't make it home and he…. promised." Her eyes were tearing up. She hadn't seen her husband for a while, though she had faith in him.

_3:30, I gotta go soon. I gotta deal with her and get out!_

"Onee- chan I am really sorry for you. I know he will try to make it back as soon as he can! But I gotta go now, so I will see ya later" I said picking up my things and heading out the room.

"Oh, you got a date… hmmph.. You don't know how men are like. I suggest ya stay here and play with me!" She mumbled clawing her way towards me. I ran out and told Konata to keep her busy on the way outside. I caught the bus and made my way to the park. I saw Sora.

"Sora-kun! Were you waiting long?" I asked him.

"No, not at all Yutaka- chan. I just got here. So, lets go!" He exclaimed grabbing my hand and pulling me along gently. My heart was racing, I was nervous, excited and I was happy. I held his hand back and he looked back at me and smiled.

We had so much fun, going to the ice skating rink, movies, then to top all of that off, a great restaurant! In the middle of our meal we started talking and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes, big brown eyes!

"So, are you having fun?" He asked me his eyes so wide I kinda backed away.

"I am having fun, this was a great day for me!" I told him. It was like 6:30 p.m and I had to be home around 7. We finished up our meal and started walking towards the bus stop on the park that I met him at. It was pretty dark outside but still bright enough for me to see him, and him to look at me. It was bliss especially since we were the only ones there.

**Sora's P.O.V:**

I looked at her and she was smiling looking at me back shyly. I put my arms and wrapped them around her shoulder.

"Yutaka, I think I l-l-like you!" I said embarrassing myself. She smiled and spoke back to me.

"Sora-kun, I think I feel the same" We noticed how we both said "I think" and laughed. Her face came to a gentle smile and she wrapped her arms around me, at least as high as she could. I leaned down and she went on her tippy toes and our lips touched for a few seconds. We released each other and saw the bus coming. We boarded the bus and sat down.

"We kissed…" Yutaka uttered and looked at me with tears building up in her eyes.

"Did I hurt you by kissing you? I'm sorry, maybe I should've asked for parental consent or something… I'm sor-" She stopped me right there, they were tears of joy.

"I'm so happy, our relationship started and that was so great for me" She whispered. We reached her stop and I stood outside of her house. This man with blue hair ran up to me and said "You better have not done something funny!" he walked backwards signaling "I've got my eyes on you" and ran back inside. I was soo happy!

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**_oooh I am so happy! By the by (i will say that sometimes) I'm sorry for the wait!_**


End file.
